


Siesta

by 9or10allgood



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, a bit more than a drabble. ish.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9or10allgood/pseuds/9or10allgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auntie Beeb owns yadda yadda yadda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

_How beautiful it is to do nothing, and then to rest afterward_. ~ Spanish Proverb

His eyes are blue, like the Alboran Sea. Their corners crinkle as he stares at the sun-drenched water. He sits in the shade of a stunted, low-spreading oak that clings with gnarled roots to the dappled beach. 

He seems unaware of her approach. Knowing him, she doubts it but she clings, like the oak, to the illusion. The sand is warm beneath her feet, then under her knees as she kneels beside him. 

For this one day, he has foregone the leather and traded dark wool for white linen. Black denim is rolled up well above his ankles and his long toes are lightly kneading the crystalline grains, and she can feel an echo of his fingers caressing her skin, and she breathes... in... out...

Without looking, he puts his arm around her, gathers her to his side, guides her golden head to his chest. Together they stretch out on the sand and surrender... to the sound of the waves, the warmth of the sun, the quiet joy of being...

The Doctor and his Rose.


End file.
